


Why Didn't You Tell Me?

by PixieBelle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha run into another like him on Earth. Could this finally be the Doctor’s chance at happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

Martha and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS both exhausted but still laughing after another day ridding the Earth of monsters and other nasty things. A gentleman as always the Doctor held the door open for Martha. Just as he was about to step through the doors a young women came running down the street screaming ‘It’s you, it’s really you, Doctor, Doctor!’ she had a smile on her face of absolute joy. The Doctor stopped; looking totally confused he wondered who could it be? The number of people he has come across in his 900 years it could be anyone. He believed he was rather good with names and faces but after all these years of travelling it was starting to get a bit patchy.

She finally reached the Doctor and gave him a massive hug. Something then happened to him a feeling he hadn’t felt in a hundred years, the sense of another like him! ‘What, what? I’m alone in the universe, I’m the last, I felt it, I know it’ he said quietly to himself. ‘Well clearly you missed one!’ she said pulling back from the hug and smiling at him. 

‘I was sent to find you during the Time War. I’ve been through time and space following your trail, a million false leads and finally here I am! I must have been travelling behind your time line that’s why you never picked up on me. Timey-wimey stuff! You wouldn’t believe the places I’ve been looking for you.’   
‘I eventually heard news of the Gallifrey’s fate, but I had to keep looking for you, I wasn’t going to give up and be the last of the Time Lords. I noticed regular activity on Earth so I decided to set up here and wait. Anyway my TARDIS died a number of years back, I’m sure it could be fixed but with the technology on this planet not as advanced as Gallifrey’s I haven’t been able to. Luckily I still had the tools to hunt you down though!’

By this point they were inside the TARDIS, Martha was confused so decided to head off to her room and let the two of them talk about all that had happened, the Doctor didn’t even notice her leave. They had know each other since they where children, both having seen each other in a number of different bodies, although she noted that this one was the best in her opinion trying to get a smile out of his still shocked face. They had both had partners and children on Gallifrey, finally the Doctor had someone he could open up to about the pain he had suffered at their lost and she was able to give him more information on what had happened during the War. Although on her quest to find the Doctor she had left long before it’s destruction hoping to find the Doctor and return to her family before things got worse. Finally the Doctor accepted who she was. 

Later that night they explained the basics of their story to Martha who simply nodded and smiled. Martha bravely asked what her name was, clearly the Doctor knew her real name but just like the Doctor she wasn’t going to reveal it to just anyone, she gave the usual Doctor explanation ‘That name died along with my home and my family. But having been on Earth a while I decided I needed something so I picked Hope, it’s what I needed to keep going in my search for the Doctor.’ She glanced over at the Doctor and smiled.

Within a few days the Doctor had a massive grin on his face, he felt as if things were looking up for once he wasn’t alone anymore. The Doctor invited Hope to join him and Martha in the TARDIS, he promised at some point to help fix her TARDIS but not just yet, he was enjoying her company too much to let her go that soon. They would continue on their usual adventures through time and space, although Martha noticed a happier note to their travels now, far more tourist destinations then preventing the destruction of planets and civilisations.

Finally Martha asked for a break, a short visit back home. It was her Mum’s birthday and after all the dramas of the past year she should probably give her Mum some much needed attention. The Doctor dropped her off at the door, ‘Give me a buzz when your family starts to drive you mad and I’ll come and get you.’ Hope stood at the door and gave Martha a wave; they had managed to have a few nice girly chats together.

Finally the Doctor and Hope were alone.   
After spending the night talking, laughing and crying together the Doctor couldn’t help himself and leant in for a gentle kiss. He just wanted to feel that connection to home, someone else like him and so did she. The kiss was incredible and the Doctor began to feel the hole in his hearts heal. So they continued…


	2. Wish

A few days later Martha returned to the TARDIS she gave them both a big hug, and a cheeky smile ‘I hope you didn’t get yourselves into any trouble while I was gone?’ They both smiled and welcomed her back aboard. 

Some time later after preventing the collapse of a small solar system they all agreed they needed a good night out so the Doctor found a space viewing platform which was witnessing the birth of a new galaxy so they all decided to frock up for a well deserved night out. The Doctor wore his black Tux, Hope dressed in a full length pale blue halter-neck gown and Martha wore her favourite purple dress from Topshop, it beat all the items in the TARDIS wardrobe in her opinion. They docked and all stepped out into one of the platform’s many corridors. The platform was full of different species, including a few who looked almost human. Martha could see the way the Doctor and Hope were looking at each other, they always made sure she wasn’t left out so she felt they deserved some time together without her, she knew her time on the TARDIS was almost up and decided to learn as much as she could from the various species on the platform.

The Doctor and Hope stood together viewing the stars but not too close, at times it was as if they were in denial about how they felt for one another but the chemistry between them was magical. All of a sudden Hope turned heading off into a corner of the room she didn’t look too well and suddenly collapsed the Doctor raced over catching her as she fell. He instantly filled with fear he would once again be alone; he knew his luck never lasted. He couldn’t think what it could possibly be and that made the fear worst. ‘No, no’ he cried quickly setting his sonic screwdriver to ‘medical’ running it over her body, he gasped in shock at what he found, he held her limp body close he whispered into her ear ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ his tears fell hitting her cool face. He picked up Hope and carried her to the TARDIS, luckily everyone on the viewing platform were so busy viewing the action outside they did not notice what had happened in the corner of the room. As he ran through the corridor Martha saw the Doctor carrying Hope ‘What happened?’ she cried following him back to the TARDIS. 

The Doctor laid Hope out on the medical bay of the TARDIS once again checking her over with the sonic screwdriver, the same result. He ran his hands through his hair and fell back into the chair behind him. Martha stood in the corner, nervous as to what might be happening. Bravely she asked, ‘What’s wrong, is she going to be OK?’ He turned and looked at Martha, bravely took a gulp and braced himself to say it ‘Hope’s pregnant.’ he said. He couldn’t believe the words were coming out of his mouth; he put his head in his hands. That one night together had created the most unexpected of outcomes. Neither had ever thought about the possibilities, it had been so long since love, relationships, families or children had crossed either of their minds; they had simply wanted each other.

The Doctor spent the following hours sat next to Hope holding her hand as he waited for her to wake, silently weeping he wondered what they would do? He had endured so much suffering, ‘The Last of the Time Lords’ how could he have now created this new life and given them this doom. But he also craved the love of a family so badly.   
Later that night Hope began to come around, she saw him still sat there holding her hands, once again he asked her ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ She started to weep seeing the tears in his eyes.   
‘It can’t be?’ she said. She knew it was true, being Time Lord she had felt it within a few days but even then she didn’t want to believe it, she had thought about leaving one night while the Doctor slept, she thought it best he never knew but when she looked at him her heart melted and she wanted so badly to be with him. She had then wondered how would she tell him if she stayed? Clearly fainting seemed to have fixed that problem for her!

The next morning Martha told the Doctor to take her home this wasn’t her place and clearly the Doctor and Hope needed to be alone, but she told the Doctor to call if he ever needed anything she would always be here for him.

The following morning the Doctor returned Martha to her flat ‘Good luck’ she said, the Doctor gave a small smile and hugged her goodbye. He shut the doors of the TARDIS, Hope and the Doctor were alone again. Looking at each other Hope was nervous, her hands now placed on her stomach but the Doctor then began to smiled he was thinking maybe there was a way this could work?


	3. Wait

Hope and the Doctor sat talking long and hard as they travelled quietly through time and space. They decided the best thing for now was to find a quite place where they could be alone, in peace, somewhere where Time Lords had never been heard of and they could work out what they would do unseen by the eyes of the universe around them.

‘We’re in too much danger to do this, I have followed you through time and space, your name is the stuff of legend but you also have many enemies hunting you, always. I made sure to keep a low profile when following you but us together, a family? It’s just not possible, it’s not safe, I’m sorry.’ Hope said.

The idea of making this child haunted him, he felt as if he had already failed them by passing on the title ‘Last of the Time Lords’. The last child of Gallifrey but they would never see it, the suns in the south nor it’s silver mountains, but he also couldn’t give up on something he had created, his own child. 

Eventually the decision was made, they would have the child but the Doctor could not live the happy life he desired, he was a wanted man in the universe. Hope would have to do this alone, the Doctor could not see his child if he wanted to protect it. They would continue to live the quite life while she was pregnant, allowing him to enjoy a temporary happiness.

‘You promised me you’d never leave?’   
‘I know but…’   
‘I know I can’t be selfish but for once I wanted something for me.’

The Doctor and Hope spend many long days and nights together on the planet Kurhan. They enjoyed the relationship they had, they would kiss and hold hands as they watched the suns and moons of the planet dance in the sky but both would pull back at times trying not to fall to deeply in love with the other knowing full well it would end soon. They had parked the TARDIS outside of the city, tucked away on an empty rock face. From time to time they would head into the planet’s city for food and other necessity but never staying to long to be noticed or say more then was needed to anyone. 

After a time Hope began to feel the baby kick and move, she encouraged the Doctor to share these moments, she would place his hands on her bump and he would smile, but his hearts were always breaking. 

Then one day while the Doctor was alone sat in the TARDIS’ library something hit him and he realised these weren’t just going to be his memories but Hope’s too and the memories she would pass onto their child so he decided he had to make them good memories.   
That night he took Hope outside of the TARDIS gave her a picnic under the stars, he turned to her and looked into her eyes and said aloud ‘I love you, you have brought me peace and happiness amongst years of emptiness and pain, I know this moment won’t last but one day when I can I will be with you again, I promise.’ 

After that moment the Doctor fully embraced each day, he would tell Hope that he loved her every day and they would make love every night. He also started to collect his favourite things and write notes, stories and advice in a book for Hope to pass onto their child, it was as if he was preparing to pass his knowledge onto the next generation. This made him happy and he believed it would help their child feel his presence. Hope was happy to see the Doctor embrace what was happening, it was almost as if he was excited. But keeping busy made time feel as if it were moving quick and before long Hope was almost full term.

Eventually they decided to head back to Earth, they both had a love for the planet and the Doctor wanted to fix Hope’s TARDIS, they had agreed she would never use it again to travel but he wanted to make sure some parts where still functional so secretly he could track Hope and know where his child was in the universe, although he had given her other reasons having promised to know nothing about their lives to protect them.   
The Doctor rang Martha using the phone she had left behind; Hope had decided to leave her TARDIS in Martha’s capable hands. Although parts of it were broken unlike the Doctor’s her chameleon circuit was still functional. It had changed into the shape to a computer monitor, it really could be anything you wanted, then with a simple command it could transform into the size required to get back inside. 

Once again Martha greeted them with open arms, she placed both hands on Hope’s bump and smiled “How exciting” she squealed. The Doctor gave her a smile; at least someone was excited about the approaching birth for him it was just another unhappy ending.

Just days later the moment arrived their baby was on its way. Inside the Doctor’s TARDIS Martha was on hand to help and safely delivered Hope’s baby, a little boy. They all shared the biggest of smiles and lots of happy tears, the Doctor was the first to hold him and he held him so tight it was as if he would never let the baby go, but it only took moments for him to be reminded that this wouldn’t last and he would have to let him go very soon.   
Hope did not say a thing she just looked at them, letting the Doctor hold the baby for as long as he needed, Martha would take care of Hope while the Doctor continued to keep his eyes fixed firmly on their baby.


	4. Lost

Eventually Martha left them for the last time, the Doctor realising it was time to move on and take Hope and their baby to the safe planet they had decided on. He shut the TARDIS doors on planet Earth and set the coordinates for Hope’s new home.

The TARDIS began to power up, he looked at them both as Hope stood next to the TARDIS console holding the baby, he slowly walked over and embracing them into a big warm hug, it would take a while to get there, normally he was in such a hurry to get to the next destination, but this time he wished the TARDIS would travel slower.  
They decided the Doctor would not know the name of the child, another way to keep the baby safe. No name for an enemy to take from his mind or to call out in the middle of the night. Hope would chose it herself once the Doctor was far away.

They arrived on the planet Florana; it was one of the most beautiful planets in the universe and where no one had heard of Time Lords or Gallifrey. The Doctor believed Hope and the baby would be safe and happy here.

Finally the moment came, Hope and the baby were being taken care of by a group of local nurses who had been informed of their arrival and set up a nice room for the pair over looking a lake which glittered every colour of the rainbow, Hope smiled at their beautiful baby, he gave out a tiny gurgle as if he was trying to smile or laugh. The Doctor stood in the doorway watched her cradling the baby as the nurses fussed around them; he barely spent the day with them before he decided he had to return to his TARDIS, the longer he stayed the harder he knew it would be.   
As the sun was setting he walked up to Hope reached out and hugging her he kissed her just as he had that first night, he whispered into her ear ‘Thank you for healing me.’ Hope began to cry just like the Doctor she has secretly hoped the moment would never really happen, she fell to her bed in tears; using an old Gallifrey mind trick he gently sent her to sleep. He then turned to his child sleeping in the crib next to Hope’s bed, he picked him up and held him so close to his chest, once again he whispered ‘You have my heart, and your mother has the other. I love you and will always watch over you, one day you’ll see me again, I promise. Although with these same eyes I do not know.’   
The Doctor turned from the room never looking back; he walked back through the buildings dark nighttime corridors to the TARDIS, a lonely angel once again. 

The next day Hope woke knowing the Doctor was on the other side of the galaxy by now, possibly back on Earth. Her TARDIS sat in its small form on a table in the corner of the room. Heartbroken but feeling safe she named their son Abidon it’s meaning ‘Saviour, the one waited for either with hope or dread.’ He has saved them both in so many ways, maybe one day he would again…


End file.
